Happy Birthday Boy Wonder
by shadowrose6x
Summary: Nightwing has been looking for Zatanna all day. When he finally finds her, surprises await him. Certainly not the surprise that he was expecting.


**Author's Note: I've had this idea since the day I read Young Justice #20 :) Dick's birthday is apparently December 1st so... Happy Birthday to him! I LOVE CHALANT! :D**

Dick has been looking for Zatanna all day long, he's called her at _least_ twenty times by now but still she hadn't picked up once. He was starting to get very worried, his inner protective boyfriend had unleashed itself as he stormed through the halls of Mount Justice looking for his girlfriend. _'Where on Earth could she be? Assuming she's still on Earth, hopefully.'_ He stopped at her room and knocked, there was no answer but he hacked the security lock and walked in anyways. He flipped the light switch on and looked around as his eyes narrowed to scan the bedroom. He saw a feminine figure under the covers on the bed and a smile instantly spread across his face. "There you are!" He practically leaped into bed and crawled under the covers with her, taking her into his arms as she stared into his eyes. "I've looked all over for you, is your phone off?" He said snuggling into her neck.

"Yes, it is." She said in a monotonous way, that was very unlike her. Dick raised an eyebrow at her and decided to not say anything, he wouldn't want to upset her.

"So how about we go do something?"

"Like what?" Zatanna asked looking at him.

"Your choice." Dick smiled.

"How about we stay here?" Zatanna replied.

"What about shopping, movies, or maybe a drive in the night?" Dick was shocked, Zatanna was never such a boring person, she's so lively, always up and doing something. _'This must be a trick.'_ He thought and an evil smirk formed on his handsome face. "I guess I need to put you in a better mood then, huh?" He took off his black leather jacket and threw it off to some corner of her room.

"Well I have something in mind, and I'm pretty sure you'll like it." Slowly he stripped himself down to nothing and pulled her in for a kiss as his hands ripped off her clothes. He felt her hands pressed up against him, but she didn't even respond to his kiss. Zatanna just sort of laid there taking it all in. Dick frowned at her and pressed himself onto her as she wrapped her arms around his torso. He kissed her shoulders and ground his hips harshly against her, trying to get a response.

To his dismay she still had tight lips and dull blue eyes. The usual glow in her eyes wasn't there, something was wrong. He picked her hips up and positioned himself at her entrance thrusting in with force she moaned softly and tightened her grip on his back as he thrust slowly into her. Normally Zatanna would be gasping and panting by now but she had her eyes shut tight and did little to show satisfaction. _'What if this isn't satisfying, enough?'_ He pushed her back down and gasped as he pushed his hips further into her thrusting in and out with much more force. Not a single cry of protest, or moan. Zatanna was frustrating him beyond comprehension by now.

Suddenly the door unlocked as it swung open and someone who was holding way too many bags walked in kicking the door shut. As she walked into her room, the bags fell out of her hand as she stood with her eyes wide and mouth hanging open, clearly awestruck by the sight before her. Dick looked back and immediately his pupils dilated as his face had a confused expression.

"Wh-what is going on!" Dick yelled running a hand through his dark locks.

Zatanna was still standing in her room and burst into laughter as she held her stomach. "Dick, what are you doing?" She asked incredulously. This was a hilarious sight to see for her. Dick blushed profusely as he was obviously embarrassed by the situation.

"Would you explain who or what this is?" He pointed at the replica of her.

"That, Dick is my doppelgänger. I left it here because Black Canary would need me, but I also needed to go shopping, it was an emergency on many levels."

Dick had a horrified look on his face after learning he was trying to have sex with a clone of his girlfriend. "That makes so much sense now, but what exactly is the emergency? I could've taken you or you could've told me you'd be leaving and I wouldn't have resorted to this. Zatanna snapped her fingers and the doppelgänger vanished in a puff of smoke. Dick crawled away from where it had been and frowned at her.

"I'm sorry Dick, but I can't explain that just yet." She apologetically looked at him with a pout. He smiled at how adorable she could be.

"You know, while I was shopping I kept moaning randomly and my legs just wouldn't work with me. People were staring at me as I awkwardly walked with wobbly legs. I guess I really need to work on the clone spell, it links our emotions together."

Dick looked at her, "Well that explains why it wasn't reacting to anything I did." He laughed, "For a second I thought I was doing something wrong."

"Obviously you weren't, since I could feel such an intense amount of pleasure." Zatanna's eyes looked over at Dick's shirtless figure as she lowered her gaze at where his crotch was and softly blushed, he still had an erection poking through the covers. "I see you're still excited?" Dick blushed looking down.

"Well, I am here now..." She trailed off and her hands gripped the hem of her jeans, then there was her sexy side Dick grinned. Zatanna tugged off the jeans and wiggled herself out of them as she slowly did a strip tease for him. She could swear he was twitching. She lifted her shirt oh so slowly as she revealed her smooth skin bit by bit, and it satisfied her seeing Dick gulp audibly as she did so. His lips burned and his fingers itched, as his desire to touch her grew by the passing second. Zatanna had only pulled her shirt up to her chest by now and Dick choked up as the lower curves of her breasts were exposed._ 'No bra... sweet!'_ Dick thought eagerly. Her top was thrown off and he stared at her curvaceous body, "I swear Zatanna, I'll explode right now." It felt like eternity until she finally strut over to him with a seductive smirk.

"Prepare to be whelmed." She whispered into his ear licking the shell making him shiver. Zatanna muffled Dick's moan with her mouth, pressing her lips to his in an almost taunting way. She even went so far as to nip at his bottom lip, showing just how feisty she really tore away the sheets on top of him and grabbed his bulge staring down at his hard-on licking her lips, "You look so delicious." She circled his cock with her fingers, pumping him smoothly, loving the way his hips rolled up into her hand.

Her hands held onto his shoulders as she slid across his cock, momentarily sitting on it. She felt him harden beneath her as she pushed her self up and ground against him, enough to make him breathe harder. He smirked at her uncalled for roughness, but set to match her all the same. He shut his eyes gasping as he felt her press down on him, it felt so good as her wetness rubbed onto him. She ground her hips on his moving forward and backwards at a painstakingly slow pace.

"Ughhh...Zee..." Dick gripped her hips as she smiled continuously torturing him. Finally she lifted her hips and pressed her opening onto his tip, Dick impatiently thrust his hips slightly up to enter her but she held him down and took in just a portion of him grinning devilishly knowing he was going crazy by now. Se wanted to tease him, just a little bit. She kneeled down and held him with one hand, tracing a line on the underside of his member. Dick shuddered in pleasure as her warm, soft hands squeezed him and then her tongue licked him up and down eventually making his whole length wet. She placed her lips firmly on his tip and flicked out ger tongue licking the pre-cum forming. Dick grabbed a fistful of her black curls and shoved her slightly onto him. Zatanna choked, but pulled her head back and then swallowed him whole.

Dick had his eyes rolling to the back of his head by now as she sucked hard, her jaws tirelessly working. Zatanna bobbed her head up and down on him increasing her speed as time went on and soon he was throbbing uncontrollably in her mouth. She bit his tip softly and that sent him into a wild frenzy, gushing his semen inside of her. Zatanna looked at him as she placed her legs on each side of him. She felt him prodding in between her legs and rocked her hips taking him in. With a hard thrust she took him all the way in and melted into his arms, moaning loudly.

He slowly thrusted in her and she gasped, both at the pain and pleasure. He began pumping himself inside her. "Ohh godddd!... Zee..." All he seemed to know how to say right now was her name. After a few thrusts Zatanna began moaning, she was in heaven. It felt so good. Her hands were tangled in his hair and screaming out his name. Dick laid onto his back as she placed her hands on his chest and paused, breathing heavily. Their eyes locked, dark with lust and she leaned down kissing him while her hips thrust up and down on him. She sat back up pulling him up with her and they held on to each other. Dick picked up the pace and pushed his hips up making Zatanna match the rhythm with the constant bouncing of her hips onto his hips, as they thrust in sync.

Dick grabbed her breasts in both of his hands, roughly fondling them. He took a nipple into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it, alternating between sucking and tugging the hard buds. He buried his head in her shoulder and bit down on her neck. She let out a gasp. Dick rolled over, switching positions. "This is so crude." Zatanna groaned. He sucked on her breast and snuck a hand between her legs.

"Wasn't until you said so." He grinned, his hot breath at her entrance. "How badly do you want this?"

"Just as bad as you..." She said as her fingers clutched the pillows near her. He licked a wet trail down her jaw and sucked on her jawbone. While one hand caressed her cheek, the other held her leg up as he nudged her legs apart as far as they would go. When he filled her up, she let out a whimper. He rocked his hips against hers lightly and allowed the pleasure to slowly build up. "Yessssss...right... ahhh...there!" He bucked against her and she bit down on his skin. It tasted so good. Her hands dug into his shoulder blades as he picked up her right leg and threw it over his shoulder. She felt him thrust in deeper and her back arched, as her chest pressed up into his.

Dick moaned feeling her large, soft mounds on him. The blend of their fast and hard thrusts created immense bliss. His fingers caught her wrist and he was squeezing it tightly as he moved with aggression. Zatanna teased him, clenching her muscles around him a few times. The tightness was making his eyes roll. They kissed again, trying to keep quiet. Their bodies flattened tightly against each other but still continued to move. Zatanna tangled her legs around his waist pulling him closer. When he finally hit her g-spot, she bit down on her lips moaning irresistibly. "Dick..." Zatanna gasped his name. He moved faster and faster until she finally came. Watching Zatanna slump onto him while she let out tiny moans and whimpers sent him over the edge as he pushed himself into her with one last thrust. Oh fuck! he groaned, and they orgasmed together once more.

Zatanna looked up into Dick's beautiful icy blue eyes and tugged on his lower lip, licking it here and there. Dick placed sloppy kisses along her collar bones trailing up her neck and went back to her lips kissing her. He broke the kiss and Zatanna pouted as he grinned down at her with a mischievous grin. He certainly had naughty intentions in that mind of his, she didn't know if she should be worried or excited.

"Mmm... I'd like some of that icing." Dick murmured against her stomach as he kissed down past her navel he dipped his tongue into her opening. She sucked in a breath gasping. He glanced up at her and smiled into her folds and delved his tongue in sucking up the juices. She felt herself heat up rapidly, her vision was hazy. Never has any magic made her feel this way. Dick ran his tongue up her pussy, his heart speeding up when he heard Zatanna's pleasured gasps. Dick licked at her inner thighs and as he picked up speed, Zatanna shouted in ecstasy as another wave of an orgasm hit her.

A groan escaped his lips with pleasure as she tugged his hair. His finger slid inside her, and then another, both moving slowly back and forth as his thumb continued its work, stimulating her more. He wasn't even surprised that they slid right in. She was beyond wet of course. He continued to kiss her body, slowly making his way down to her abdomen. But mostly he was concentrating on finding that sweet spot to make her see stars.

Dick dragged his teeth along her sensitive flesh and flicked his tongue onto her clit. "Ohhhh... mm.. ahh... Dick!" She enjoyed that very much, Dick flattened his tongue onto the nerves and she rolled her head back moaning and growling. Her head rolled back as her hips bucked upwards, her eyes spotted the glowing red clock next to her bed 11:56 PM flashed on it._ 'Just four more minutes to go...'_ She thought.

Zatanna cried out as Dick fingered her tight heat, those fingers of his swirling around her clit and making her go insane. She was wriggling against him and he had one arm hooked around her in a hold to keep her from squirming too much. "God... mmhh... Zee... you're so fucking beautiful." He panted with his eyes glued to the spot between her legs, tongue licking her hungrily. There's a brief pause, and Dick presses his tongue to Zatanna's core, laving at the wetness that's already gathered there, licking and pushing at her clit forcefully. And it's all Zatanna can do to moan and cry out and whimper because it just feels so fucking good. Dick began to move his tongue in a rhythm, and she rocks with it knowing she's close, very close to cumming.

His lips moved, nipping and sucking fiercely. Zatanna felt her walls contract and she wrapped her legs around Dick's head pushing his tongue deeper. He licked that one spot over and over making her go crazy. "Ahh...yessss...right there!" She hissed and clenched her teeth letting go of his hair, gushing wildly in his mouth "I'm cumming Dick... Nnghh... aahhhh!". Dick lapped up her juices savoring every bit of it.

"Oh mio dio... Cazzo!" Zatanna gasped out as the warm tip of his tongue pressed into her crotch. "

"Was that some italian profanity?" He grinned, "I love it when you speak so dirty..." He slurped up her cum and smiled softly. Dick crawled back on top of Zatanna and her eyes glanced at the clock momentarily as it changed from 11:59 PM to 12:00 AM she cupped his face bringing his ear down to her lips, "Happy Birthday, Boy Wonder."

"How chalant, I'm whelmed." Dick flashed a grin at her.

He looked into her beautiful blue eyes, leaned down and planted a sweet, loving kiss on her succulent lips, "That was amazing. Best. Present. Ever!"

Zatanna blushed, "You sure have a way with words. There's more than one surprise though." His eyes lit up as he watched her run over to grab some bags. He smiled eagerly as she walked over and handed him bags full of clothes, video games, and one bag she hid from him behind herself.

"So, what's in that one?" He asked pointing at it

"I'll show you." Zatanna winked. "Now close your eyes, and no peeking."

Dick chuckled, "Yeah, okay babe."

Zatanna pulled out the contents of the bag and put it on, "Ready." Dick moved his hands away from his face and instantly his jaws fell open. "I'm guessing you like it?"

"I don't like it, I _love_ it!" Zatanna had on a black corset and very sexy underwear to match. "Too bad it's coming off of you anyway." He laughed unlacing the ties.

"Can't wait for tonight, after the party the team will throw me, it's just you and me."

"Dick..." Zatanna sighed rolling her eyes. "Try to be surprised for the party." She stuck her tongue out at him. He caught her tongue with his lips and initiated a steamy lip-lock.

"Anything for you beautiful." Dick whispered.

She sat on him, kissing all over his face and neck, once she found his pulse she sucked on the flesh leaving a mark. "Happy Birthday."

"Say it backwards." Dick grinned kissing her jaw.

"Evah A Yppah Yadhtrib..." Zatanna said kissing him once more, passionately.

Dick chuckled, "Now, it's a lock."

**Finally. I finished it! I used Google Translate for the Italian, so it might be... inaccurate. Excuse that for anyone who minds and she was pretty much saying omfg there. So what did you guys think huh? Good, bad? Leave a review please! I'd appreciate it. :]**


End file.
